I've Waited For So Long
by taioralover
Summary: Basically, it's a mimato for DAF's contest. Yamato and Mimi meet up in America and something happens that both of them have been waiting for for a long time...sucky summary, but just read and review!


Taioralover: Wow! I can't believe I actually finished this fic! I usually don't work on several fics at once, but I managed it this time! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. I came up on it on whim, so it might be a little weird. Please review when you're done! I have hardly any reviews on my other two fics, but that doesn't mean that they're not good! You should read them too. Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and its characters. All this belongs to the creators of Digimon.  
  
****************************  
Title:I've Waited for So Long  
  
Yamato looked around his room one last time. Most of the furniture was still in place, but the drawers were empty, and his guitar was no longer on its stand. Finally, the day had come. He had been accepted into the rock band. The day he got the letter he was overjoyed, but at the bottom it had wanted him to do something he would never do. He had to leave home to go to America. He had to leave all his friends, family, and the places he loved behind. A year ago he would have said no way, but his desire to perform in a band had grown stronger and stronger. He ahd decided to leave.  
His English was sufficient, and his music skills were enough to make a living if he decided to quit. But he didn't want to think about anything American right now. He was still in Japan. His last few hours in Japan should be filled with Japanese thoughts and memories.  
I can't believe I'm doing this! He thought. Yamato clenched and unclenched his fists, then smacked himself. It's too late to turn back now, he scolded. Instead, think about how happy your friends are for you!  
He had said all his good-byes yesterday. Taichi Kamiya had given a surprise party in his honor, and all his friends had attended. Yamato had been happy that no one was left out. And now it was time to go. Who knew if he would ever see Japan again. Perhaps on his tours, but there wasn't a very high chance of that happening.  
_Ding dong!_  
The young musician sighed. That must be his brother. Takeru, or as he called him, T.K. T.K. was going to drive him to the airport, but how he wished Takeru hadn't won the coin toss with Sora . Yamato had loved Sora Takenouchi ever since he met her. First it was friendship, then a simple crush, and now true love. But Sora hadn't shown him love. She had only shown him friendship. He knew that she loved Tai. Yamato's heart had broken when he realized this, but didn't want Sora feeling sorry for him, he encouraged their blooming love.  
_Ding dong!_  
There it was again, the bell. It was the bell of Fate. Whichever way he went, Fate would always lead him.  
Yamato went to the door and yanked it open. There stood a puffy-eyed Takeru on the verge of ringing the bell a third time.  
"I'm ready, little bro," Yamato said.  
"Where are your bags?"  
"In my bedroom. I'll go get them. Hold on."  
Five minutes later everything was in the trunk, and what couldn't fit in the trunk was put in the back seat.  
As they were speeding along the highway, T.K. suddenly bursted out, "Matt, I love you."  
"Brotherly love?" Matt asked teasingly.  
"I'm serious, Yamato. I'm going to miss you, big brother." T.K. couldn't hold back a tear.  
"Don't worry, Takeru. When I get rich I'll come back every year."  
"You promise you won't forget us?"  
"I promise with all my hear. Now, c'mon, don't cry."  
"Matt! Stop teasing!"  
Yamato could see that his brother wasn't in the mood for joking, so he quickly said, "I'll miss you and everyone else terribly, T.K."  
The two brothers didn't have another conversation until they reached the airport.  
"Here are your bags. Do you need help carrying them?" T.K. asked as he set a suitcase down.  
"It's alright, I can manage. Well, that's that I guess."  
For a moment they both stared at each other, then Matt impulsively hugged his brother and a tear fought its way down his cheek.  
"I'm going to miss you so much, T.K. Tell everyone I said good-bye one last time, will you?" he choked out.  
"I will, I will. Just write often adn don't forget us."  
Reluctantly Matt let go and picked up his luggage. He turned around to go, but whirled around to give his brother a thumbs-up sign with his free thumb.  
T.K. watched his only brother disappear into the terminal and turned his back to go. He hoped that Matt would fare well in his new life.  
At the check in desk Matt showed his passport and checked in everything except for his guitar and backpack. His plane was leaving soon, and he needed to hurry. After what seemed like an hour he was told to go to Gate C.  
"We are now boarding all passengers," the stewardess said.  
Matt hurried on to the boarding passage. He turned a bend and knew that he had left Japan forever.  
****  
"What will you have, miss?" A waitor asked Mimi.  
"What'll you have, Nat? I'll get whatever you get, since you have the best taste," Mimi said smiling at her boyfriend. They were on their fifth date. She had met him on a bus. Mimi often went shopping at the Greenwood Plaza. She had been laden with bags and packages for friends and herself. Unfortunately, she couldn't handle all the bags, and her tight dress did not allow her to walk. She had bumped into Nat and dropped the many boxes she was holding. He had helped her and for an instant there was an understanding between the two young adults. He then asked for her phone number, and they had been dating each other ever since.  
"I think I'll have the clam special," Nat said.  
Mimi wrinkled her nose. "I hate clams, but because you're getting, then so will I."  
"Sir? So two clam specials and one bottle of champaigne?" The waitor started to jot the order down.  
"Yes. That'l be it," Mimi said kindly.  
After the waitor left she looked over at Nat. "Nat?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Which do you prefer, a formal restaurant or a fast food place?"  
Nat chuckled. "Well, I prefer informal places to formal ones because tuxedos are stuffy."  
"Then why did you want to come here?"  
"Because I thought that you liked places like this."  
"I do? Did I ever say that?"  
"Well, that just shows how much we know about each other!"  
Mimi laughed, and Nat laughed along. Mimi loved Nat's laugh. It rang deep and clear. With him around, she always felt secure.  
"When do you think this food's coming?" Mimi's stomach grumbled loudly.  
"You sure are hungry tonight. You know, that's why I hate it when other people serve you. You always have to wait a long time for your food."  
"I agree. We'll probably have to wait a half hour or so for the clum speecial," Mimi said adding an accent to the clam special.  
Suddenly Mimi turned serious. "Nat, do you think your parents will approve of us? I mean I'm Japanese. Don't your parents want you to...date someone American?"  
Nat sighed. "I've been wondering about how I would break it to them. But you're a wonderful girl, Mimi. They have no reason to dislike you."  
Mimi blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, but there are many wonderful American girls."  
"Yes, but not as wonderful as you. My parents shouldn't object that much. What about your?"  
"Mine? Well, there aren't too many Japanese men around here, so they don't really mind. Just as long as my boyfriend doesn't smoke, do drugs, etc, etc."  
"Well, I drink...but not heavily."  
"That's fine. My dad drinks too."  
"Sir? Madam? Your food is here."  
Mimi and Nat looked up. The same waitor stood holding to large dishes.  
"Why, thank you. When will the champaigne arrive?" Nat asked.  
"You will get it soon, sir. Enjoy." Then the waitor walked away from their table.  
"Wow, I guess we underestimated this restaurant." Nat looked suprised. "I thought we'd have t owait a long time...it looks alright. You can take the first bite."  
Mimi looked doubtfully at the food. She poked it with her fork and took a deep breath. "Alright then, here goes nothing!" She cut a small piece from the center and slowly put it in her mouth. She chewed for a few seconds and exclaimed, "Delicious! This is absolutely fabulous! You try it!"  
Nat needed no second urging. Mimi was picky, and if she said something was good, then usually it was good.  
For a full five minutes they ate in silence. Mimi kept on dumping pepper and salt on her clams while Nat kept on chewing and chewing. Then the champaigne arrived. Both raised their glasses and drank a mouthful of champaigne.  
"So, Nat, now what do you think of this place?" Mimi asked after her hunger had been satisfied.  
"I never said I had anything against it. I just have something against _formal_ restaurants."  
"Oh. But still, what do you think of this place?"  
"Delicious, wonderful, scrumptious, delightful..."  
"Okay, Nat. I didn't ask for a list of adjectives, I asked what you think of it."  
"I think it's delicious, wonderful, delightful..."  
"Nat! Okay, then I'll change the subject since SOMEONE here refuses to answer my question."  
"Hey, what did I do?" Nat pretended to look hurt.  
Mimi could tell that Nat was opening up. Every time she went on a date with him he was always shriveled up. But when Mimi cracked a joke or he did, he started to loosen up.  
***  
Matt stood at the entrance of the San Francisco airport. He stood waiting for his escorts.  
"Hello, sir. Do you happen to be Yamato Ishida?" a middle aged man with slick brown hair asked.  
"Hai." Yamato answered in Japanese.  
The stranger leaned closer. "Excuse me, sir?"  
Then Matt realized that he had to use English. "Uh-um, yes, I am Yamato Ishida."  
Yamato realized that he didn't have a very strong accent because the escort understood him.  
"Good, good. Please come with me. We will bring you to the hotel, and the rest of band will be able to meet you there."  
"Okay." Matt didn't have anything else to say.  
It took three vans to transport everyone to the Greenwood Hotel. Half of them were agents, and the other half seemed to be body guards.  
Matt didn't realize that that he was _that_ important until he saw the body guards. They were muscular men carrying heavy looking guns.  
At the hotel he was graciously escorted to his room. In his room there was a bar, big screen TV, glass walls, revolving water bed, and a giant bathroom containing a jaccuzi and a marble bath tub.  
He changed into a white satin tux and combed his hair. He decided that he would start his American life by looking American first.  
When he opened the closet he found that there were rows upon rows of black shoes, sneakers, and sandals, and several sets of tuxedos and shirts with matching pants.  
Matt shed his white suit and went for an expensive silk one. At last, he was ready. His hair was matted down with globs of gel, and the suit fit him perfectly. Now, he was a totally different person. He decided that he would have nothing to do with Japan anymore except for his friends and family.  
The new man walked down to the lobby with many ladies staring after him. Some tried to catch his eye by fluttereing eyelashes and laughing falsely. Even his fellow band members stared as he approached them.  
"You, are going to make us proud, man," an agent said.  
"Thank you, uh, sir," Matt was smacking himself inwardly. He should have learned slang from that weirdo back in Japan.  
"Hye, no need to be formal, Matty boy, we're gonna be bros from now on. We're gonna replace your family." A blond young man stepped in front of him.  
Matt wondered if the family part was to be true. His family...T.K...no, they're the past, he told himself. He pushed all his doubts away and smiled. "Yeah, that'd be cool."  
***  
"Thanks, Nat. I loved tonight," Mimi said playing with her keys.  
"Look...can we do this again tomorrow? I know a great park around here..."  
"Of course, when?"  
"Sometime in the afternoon, around two?"  
"Sure. Good night Nat." Mimi leaned forward and kissed Nat gently on the lips. "'Bye." She wiggled her fingers and disappeared into the house.  
Nat lingered a bit on the porch steps and sighed. He wished that he hadn't lied to Mimi about his parents. But how could he have just said 'My parents will hate you.' to her face, even if it was the truth? His parents would hate her to the end of the earth, and they would give Nat the silent treatment for about a month. This was a tough situation.  
-3 years later-  
"Mimi, I don't know how to break it to you, but..." Nat was sitting with Mimi on a park bench. He had an arm around her, but it did not rest there calmly.  
"What is it Nat? You can tell me. What I have to tell _you_ is depressing." Mimi tried to smile but failed.  
"I-well, please don't get mad when I say this, Mimi, but I think you should, um, break up." There, he'd said it. Nat marveled at his courage.  
Mimi looked stunned for a few seconds, but smiled a few seconds later. "Well, looks like you took the words right out of my mouth."  
Nat's jaw dropped. Mimi wanted to break up too? He smiled too, this job had just gotten a whole lot easier. "That's a good thing because I didn't wanna hurt you."  
"Yes, I am rather sensitive, but I ask you why? I personally think that this relationship isn't working. You see, when we go on dates, now, we run out of things to say, and sometimes I just feel uncomfortable around you. If you really love someone, you should be able to talk to them about anything and _never_ feel uneasy around them."  
"I agree," said Nat nodding. "I suppose this time _you_ took the words right out of myself. So I guess we're just friends now, eh?"  
"Yup, but friends forever." Mimi leaned over and kissed her now ex-boyfriend lightly on the cheek. It was a friendly kiss, not that of a lover's.  
"So, now that we're friends...I'll race ya to the exit!" Nat yelled as he stood up and started to run.  
"You little...wait 'til I get you!" Mimi yelled in pretend fury. She chased after Nat like a mad dog.  
***  
"Matt, have you heard how fast our first CD sold? It was sold out in every store a minute after it was shipped in. We're doin' well, man!" T.C. said slapping Matt on the back.  
"Yeah, well, it's probably 'cause I'm in the band," Matt joked.  
"Nah, it's cause of me, thank you, thank you. No autographs please." T.C. pretended to be bowing.  
"Bowing to an empty audience, T.C.? Ya know, if you're gonna play pretend, you can play in your room," a blond young man, his name was Larry, and he was an agent. "Hey, um, I already told everyone else this, but we're scheduled to play at a nightclub tonight. We've gotta be there by seven. So you two have to dress and come down here in half an hour.  
Yamato and T.C. nodded an went upstairs to change. Yamato did not know that the visit to this nightclub would change his life forever.  
***  
"Hello? Is Mimi there?" a soft voice asked as Mimi picked up the phone. She immediately recognized it as Nat's voice.  
"Hey Nat!" she said brightly.  
"Do you want to um, go out as _friends_. tonight?" Nat sounded nervous partly because his parents might be listening in, and partly because Mimi might laugh.  
"Sure, to where, though?"  
"There's this great club...it opens at eight."  
"Alright, you can pick me up. We'll go as _friends_ then."  
"Okay, see you. 'Bye." Nat hung up.  
Mimi found this the perfect chance to try out her new dress. She hoped taht she was thin enough to fit in it.  
-Two hours later-  
"C'mon everyone! Get out and start getting ready. We perform three times tonight. We sing "Crazy for You" once at eight, the ten, and finally at midnight. So get moving!" Larry hollered.  
Everything was in turmoil as everyone unpacked their instruments and the makeup artists ran around trying to find this and that.  
  
BEEP! BEEEP!  
"Okay, okay! I'm coming! Geez," Mimi yelled at Nat's car. She found the dress perfect and was wearing black sandals to match.  
"You look great, Mimi!" Nat exclaimed as his ex-girlfriend got in and shut the door.  
"Well so do you. So, where is this place?" Mimi asked popping a Cert into her mouth.  
"Somewhere. Let's get going."  
Mimi rolled her eyes. Sometimes Nat just pretended to be stupid, and it irked her.  
They were early when they got there. Mimi pointed out that there was a band nearby getting their equipment. They did not realize that it was a famous rock band until Mimi spotted Matt Ishida.  
"Oh my god!!! It's Matt Ishida! And he belongs to that famous rock band! Oh, this is gonna be a _good_ evening, Nat! " she squealed with delight.  
"Calm down, Mimi. Hey, that's why this nightclub's ratings are high, the people manage to book famous bands," Nat said smiling.  
"Don't you _ever_ get excited? That's _Matt Ishida_, the hottest guy in the world!" Mimi said with realizing that she could easily have hurt Nat's feelings.  
Nat felt a small pang of jealousy. Even though Mimi wasn't his girl anymore, he still felt bonded to her. "Yeah, I recognize him, but I don't think he's that hot," he said trying to sound casual.  
"Oh Nat, don't be so unfriendly. Of course he is!" Mimi still hadn't noticed that she was hurting Nat.  
"Well, why don't you go ask him out?" Nat said grimly but with heavy sarcasm.  
"Nat!! How could you?! Oh!" Mimi's eyes widened. She had finally noticed. "I'm so sorry, Nat! But you have to realize that it's not like I'm in love! Please don't be angry!"  
"I was just being sarcastic, Mimi. Besides, I know that he is a magnet for girls, so I'm not worried..."  
"Poor Nat. Hey, they should be open now. Let's go in," Mimi said leading Nat towards the entrance where a few other people were already gathered.  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" a voice bommed over the microphone. Then it commented, "I would not have used ladies and gentlemen, but since the other vocabulary is not appropriate, I will just leave it there."  
Everybody chuckled. They _all_ knew what the host was talking about.  
"We have a special treat tonight," the voice continued, chuckling quietly to himself. "We have invited the famed rock band, Rhythmic Silver! They will perform three times tonight, at 8, 10, and 12! So without further waiting, Rhythmic Silver!"  
Cheers erupted from the now smothering crowd. Some girls had already glued their eyes to the dimmed stage.  
Silence, silence...people were breathing heavily...silence, silence, suddenly the whole audience just blew up. The instrumentalists had arrived onstage, touching as many people's hands at the same time as possible.  
"Alrighty now, then. Let's get the singers up!" cried one grabbing a microphone. He started to recite the names of the last three group members. "Jake, T.C., and...the heart throb of this band, Yamato Ishida!"  
Everyone cheered and clapped the loudest when Yamato came up onto stage.  
Yamato took up the microphone. "Uh, we're gonna perform 'Crazy for You'. So just dance people!"  
Mimi squealed. "This is just too kawaii [cool/cute]! C'mon let's dance!"  
Mimi was a very good dancer, and she grabbed Nat's hand.  
This is more like a date than a friendly outing, Nat thought as he joined in the dancing.  
_Crazy for you,  
If only you would give me a chance,  
To prove myself to you.  
I can't live without you.  
Crazy for you..._  
Yamato was singing as he had never before. There was something about this place that made him want to sing, that made him feel as if anything here was possible. And he had a feeling that something was coming, something he had been waiting for ever since he left Japan, but what? He hoped that his singing would help him figure it out.  
Mimi kept her eyes on the stage while Yamato's eyes searched the audience. Their eyes met for one stunning second, and then, it was over. He looked away and felt a tiny blush creeping up his cheek. Mimi felt herself blush too and wondered why he was blushing.  
Who was that woman? She was so mysterious to him! Of course, he didn't even know half the people in this place and so, they were all in a way mysterious, but she was different. She was very beautiful in her own way. He felt drawn towards her, and somewhere, deep down, wished that that was what he was waiting.  
The song ended with Yamato in a dramatic pose, throwing his head back and yelling "CRAZY FOR YOU, BABY!" (TL: Sorry, I cannot describe heavy rock for beans, and it's even harder to describe a dramatic scene, so I made this really stupid one up.)  
The whistling, cheering, clapping, and chanting did not stop until after a full five minutes had gone by. The audience was wild, crazy, whatever you wanted to call them. Most of them had already decided to stay until Rythmic Silver performed again.  
Yamato Ishida fought his way through the pressing crowd, stopping every millisecond to sign autographs and shake hands. His hand was painfully wrung out by the time he made to the bathroom hallway. There, he saw that pink haired girl again. She was just coming out of the girls' bathroom and putting her makeup kit back into her bag.  
She looked up. There he was, the famous Yamato Ishida, standing, _all by himself!_ Not many people get to meet him in person and without his band members and agents around him too. This was just a too good opportunity to miss. She straightened her hair and walked boldly up to him.  
"You must be the famed Yamato Ishida. I am very pleased to find you here, I was hoping for a chance to meet you." Mimi's eyes sparkled brightly.  
Yamato was amazed that she had even walked up to him. Most girls he had met would squeal and pull a friend out of the crowd to go along with them. And here she was, all alone, putting her hand out as if he was just another boss to be won over, yet, this drew him closer to her. "Pleased to meet you too, er, what is your name?" He shook her warm hand politely, hoping that she would stay a little longer and that nobody would need the bathroom anytime soon.  
"My name is Mimi. Don't need to know my last name, then you would just be calling me by my last name, and I think that that is frankly an annoyance," she answered in a casual tone, although her heart was skipping wildly.  
"Well, glad to meet you, Mimi. So what makes you so bold? Most girls I know would run away after smiling at me," Yamato asked straight out. He was pretty curious, though.  
Mimi was rather taken aback at his question. This was their first meeting, and he was asking her such a question already? Oh well, better to answer it. "I don't know, it's just that you're not with anyone, and there isn't a large crowd watching, so I guess it makes me braver." She laughed.  
Yamato could tell that it was a genuine laugh. It was so clear and tinkling in the smoke smothering place. "And you're being very bold now, I suppose. Do you mind if we talk over a drink or two?"  
She wanted to scream yes, but she knew that she had Nat to think of. There was no way that Nat wouldn't notice him at her side. "Um, well, I have an ex-boyfriend with me here, and I'm not sure if he would be very comfortable if he saw us, but we could go for a walk. I want to leave this smoky place for a while." It was a wild suggestion, but it was worth it. Nat would be prevented the pain.  
"Sure, I won't be needed for another two hours or so. Let's go then," Yamato answered a little to enthusiastically. He just wanted to be alone with this Mimi because he knew that she was what he had been anticipating for so long.  
"Okay."  
The "couple" strolled easily out the side entrance and continued their way down the sidewalk. It was too dark now for anyone to notice who Yamato was, so he was not stopped at any time.  
"Tell me a little about yourself, Mimi. Where did you come from, what you like to do, etc."  
"The usual introduction." Mimi smirked. "Well, I came from Japan. I was born in Odaiba, and I lived there for the ten years of my life. Then my mother got a job as a home designer here in her travels and we had to move. I had to leave behind my best friend, Sora Takenouchi."  
"Whoa! Did you say _Sora Takenouchi_??? I knew her! She was my friend too! And I also knew Taichi and Hikari Yagami, Koushirou Izumi, Miyako Inoue...and a bunch of others. Did you know them?" he asked eagerly. If she knew Sora, then she must have known Tai or at least Kari!  
"Yes! I do know them, with the exception of Miyako Inoue, though. I think she was new when she moved to Odaiba, and I moved here just a few weeks later, but I'm sure I invited her over for a couple of playdates. Taichi, yes, I remember Taichi, I used to have a girly crush on him, but it was obvious that he had affections for Sora, very deep ones, and he was so young! I can predict that one day they'll be married."  
"I used to like Sora Takenouchi before I moved, but I also realized that it was impossible for her to like me back, so I just gave it up. Hey, did you know a Takeru Ishida? He is my brother."  
"Yes, I did! He lived with only his mother, though. He said his parents were divorced, and he also said that his big brother lived with his daddy. I never saw his brother because they weren't allowed to see each other very often. That's probably why I never met you. But let's think of it this way, Yamato, since we knew the same bunch of people, we should be known as old friends, not strangers." Mimi blushed. That was such an outrageous statement!  
"I suppose. Besides, you don't seem so bad, not that I expected you to be, of course!"  
"It's alright. So, have you had much contact with your friends and family lately? I used to write to Sora everyday, but now I've stopped, because I haven't gotten a letter back in years and years."  
"It's almost the same with me. I've lost touch with most of friends, but I keep in touch with Takeru because he is my brother afterall. And in his letters, he tells me what the others want to tell me. Still, though, I haven't heard much from the others. And lately, I've been receiving less and less letters from Takeru. Did you know that Takeru finally found the nerve to ask Kari out? After so many years of suppressed feelings! And she agreed! That was in his most recent letter."  
"Really?! Wow! Takeru had a crush on Kari when I left, actually, more like a friendly crush because they were both young, and I never expected them to be a real couple. But now that I recall all the forgotten memories, it does seem to make sense, doesn't it?"  
"Yes, it does. Mimi, I'd really like to keep in touch with you. Will you give me your phone number and address? Maybe we can go out to dinner sometime and then we can catch up on old gossip. I don't think the streets are such a good idea for that."  
"Sure, why not? Old friends have to keep in touch! Here, let me just jot it down for you. And if you carry a cell phone with you, then you can give me the number." Mimi reached into her bag and got out a pad and pencil. She scribbled down her number and address and ripped the sheet out.  
Yamato did the same and handed the pad back to her. He was planning on inviting Mimi to a lot of dinners and concerts from now on.  
-a few days later- _Ring! Ring!_ "Hello? Mimi on the phone here," the woman said efficiently.  
"Is that you, Mimi? Well, hi...again. It's Yamato Ishida, you remember me right?"  
"Oh hey Yamato! Why are you calling me?"  
"It's just that I'd like to invite you to dinner sometime. It doesn't have to necessarily be today, anytime's fine. So how 'bout it?" Yamato's voice sounded very apprehensive.  
"Sure thing! And tonight will be fine. I'm not that busy anyway these days. Can you pick me up at eight?"  
"Okay."  
"Um...Yamato?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is this...um...a date?"  
Pause. "If that's what you want to be, yes. But you can also call this a friendly outing."  
"Alright then, I'll call this a date. I like the feel of having a so-called boyfriend again." _What was she saying? How could she consider him a boyfriend just because she chose to call this a date?_  
"And I like the sound of having a girlfriend. See you then!" Click.  
*  
Dinner was great. They went to Red Lobster and ordered all the seafood they could stuff down their throats, and Yamato got a discount simply because he was famous. And the waitress was psyched to be able to serve them.  
Afterwards, Yamato suggested going to a club to dance the night away. They could talk when they were dancing too, was his reasoning.  
"Why not? Which club?" Mimi asked.  
"I don't know, how about the one we met at? You know, a little anniversary for a reunion?"  
"That's a great idea! And it's not far from here either. You drive!"  
Yamato's red convertible sped down the street, blowing a gust of wind wherever it went. Finally, they were there.  
Both Yamato and Mimi were relieved to see that not too many people were gathered there that night. If it had been like the night that Rythmic Silver performed, then they would never have any peace.  
"It's a slow song, wanna dance, Mimi?"  
"Okay, but just warning you, I'm awful at slow dancing."  
Giggling, she took his hand.  
"It's okay, just don't be too hyper like when you are when you dance to rock or something. Just lean against me and you'll do fine. See what that couple is doing? Follow their example."  
She blushed heavily. They weren't officially girlfriend and boyfriend, and he was telling her to lean against him! Did he really like her?  
Yamato saw her blush and smiled encouragingly. He found that he really liked her and didn't mind her leaning against him at all. In fact, he was pretty sure he was in love, although this was only the first date, and it wasn't even an official date.  
Their bodies swayed in time to the music. The rhythm was oddly comforting and the two were melted into one as the dance went on. The world became a blur to them, and they were only aware of the other's arm around them. It had to be love, it just had to be.  
Later that night Mimi was escorted back to her home. Yamato stood awkwardly in front of her. He wanted to cup her sweet face in his hands and kiss those soft lips, but that was out of the question.  
"So...maybe we can do this again next time? I thought that the dancing part was great." There was nothing to say, so he had to make something up, although it was the truth.  
"Yeah, sure. I liked it too. Well, 'bye!" Oops, mistake. She had sounded a bit too enthusiastic to get back into her house, and now he had a look of hurt on his face. _I must be his first "girlfriend" and he has never experienced rejection before._ "Yamato, don't look like that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
"No, it's alright. It's just that...well...um...uh...I didn't really want tonight to end. It was almost like a dream come true for me, Mimi! I-I think I'm in love with you!" he suddenly blurted out. He had thought that celebrities could never be embarassed, but there he was, face down, blushing like mad.  
"But it's only our first...date!" Oh how she wanted to reply to his confession with the same three words!  
"I know that it wasn't really possible, but I just felt that you were what I had been waiting for for years. I haven't felt this way about anyone in my life, not even Sora!"  
"Yamato, I'm in love with you too. You wanted to hear that, didn't you? And I didn't say to just please you, I meant it." There she was, comforting a famous _rock star_, how odd!  
"Do you really? You truly mean it, Mimi?"  
"Yes, didn't you hear what I said? And to prove it, I'll give you this!" She really loved him, and so she kissed him. Just a small peck on the mouth, but they were both satisfied. It was enough for one night.  
"I've waited so long for someone like you, Mimi. Please don't leave me...and good night." Yamato whispered and turned away.  
"Good night to you too, Yamato, and think of me." And she wiggle her fingers at his back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TL: So how did you like it? Pretty sucky, huh? Oh well, I had to finish it in a hurry because DAF gave me an extension for her contest, and I had to get it in by June 8th. But still, please don't flame!!! 


End file.
